Terrified
by The Madder Hatter
Summary: Kaoru is kidnapped and he and his brother are both terrified. Hikaru longs to be with his brother again and is scared that he is hurt... or worse. Kaoru is continually tortured and is scared of what his kidnapper will do to him. ABANDONED, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: (you know it) I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters!**_

_Kaoru, where are you? _Hikaru looked around, seeing only what was in this room. _I feel you, Kao, but I can't see you. _He searched once more, studying every little detail closely, the faded and chipped brown walls, the hay covering the various stalls, and the loft overhead. _The loft! _Hikaru studied the underside of the loft, seeing nothing, nothing, _something! _Red, wet, dripping.

He jumped up from his sitting position and ran over to the place where the dark substance dripped onto the hay. He picked up a tiny pinch of the wet hay and examined it closely. _It can't be blood... can it? _He looked up as a drop of crimson dripped onto his cheek. There was... something up there. Hikaru could see it through the gaps in the wood.

He walked slowly, so slowly, toward the ladder leading up to the loft, taking each step carefully. _Please be an animal or something. _He thought. _Oh, Kaoru, please don't be up here. _He kept his eyes down as he climbed onto the platform. He couldn't look, not if it could be Kaoru, his baby brother. _Do it,_ a little voice in his mind beckoned, _It's not him. It can't be. _Hikaru took a deep breath.

There was a terrible stench, Rotting, death. He clenched his fists and looked up.

"_NO!_" Hikaru screamed and bolted upright in bed. He was drenched in sweat. It took him a second to remember the dream and he wished he hadn't. He furiously ripped the blanket off and ran toward the bathroom, hand over his mouth. After violently vomiting and brushing his teeth, Hikaru sunk to the floor against the bathtub.

Why was he so upset? It wasn't Kaoru. It was only a calf. But it just wasn't right. That wasn't normal. Who in their right mind would_ hang_ a baby cow and... and cut open its stomach?

Hikaru sighed. _It's from _my_ mind, though, _Hikaru thought. He rested his head on his knees and knotted his fingers into his hair. He tugged on it in frustration. Why wasn't Kaoru with him? Where _was_Kaoru.

"Oh, Kao, where are you?" Hikaru choked. There was a knock on the door. "Go away." Hikaru whispered inaudibly. He heard the door open a tiny bit.

"Master Hikaru?" a woman's voice asked. When she spotted him, she quickly went to him and gently pulled him up. He stood in front of her, his head down and his light red hair covering his eyes.

"Master Hikaru, are you alright?" she asked. "Master Hikaru?" she repeated. Hikaru nodded but no, he wasn't okay. He missed his brother. He _needed_ him.

The maid helped Hikaru back to bed, advising him to rest for the day and reminding him that it was Saturday. For this he was grateful and immediately fell into a deep, dreamless, and nightmare-less, sleep.

_Chapter one END!_

_Hey _everyone, I hope you enjoyed *DRAMATIC MUSIC* chapter 1! This is my first real fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews, good an bad, but no one likes flames :(

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**(I still don't own Ouran :P)**

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I've already told you who I am." The older man replied simply. "I am a man and you are a boy." He shrugged his shoulders. The younger clenched his fists.

"That's not an answer!" he exclaimed. "Tell me who you are, you bastard!" The man looked him straight in the eyes, smiled, and said, "Now, now, Kaoru-chan, that's no way to speak to your elders." He wrapped his hand around Kaoru's neck and slammed him against the wall. He grinned widely as a tiny yelp escaped the boy's lips as he struggled under his grip. He leaned close to him and pinned his arms against the wall above his head.

"You _will_ respect me." He whispered into Kaoru's ear, sending a terrible chill down his spine. Kaoru felt something blunt and hard strike his head and everything went _BLACK._

_Chapter two END_

_Sorry _it was so short, but maybe it'll get you wanting to read more! Like always, Review!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Ouran, and I don't plan on owning it any time soon. :P**

**HERE IT IS! Chapter 3! Enjoy, dear readers!**

The next day, school passed slowly for the older Hitachiin. His head ached with all the thoughts passing through, and he couldn't concentrate. At lunch, he didn't eat, because every time he tried, he always thought of the slaughtered cow from his dream. Even in the host club, he sat at a table and watched everyone else. So many things confused him, and when he tried to make sense of them, they just became more confusing.

Where was Kaoru?

Who took Kaoru?

Is Kaoru okay?

Kaoru...

Kaoru...

Kaoru...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Haruhi. She looked worried.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" she asked. There was real sympathy in her eyes. Hikaru nodded. "You just look so... troubled."

"I'm fine." he said quietly. "I just have a lot on my mind." Haruhi gave his shoulder an encouraging pat and walked back to the rest of the host club.

"What's wrong with Hika-chan?" he heard Hunny ask.

"He's just tired." she answered. _Thank you, Haruhi. _Hikaru thought. For the rest of the club time, he felt the other hosts glance at him periodically. But, Haruhi... She looked at him the most.

* * *

The ride home was long, just like school. Hikaru sat alone in the back of the limo, with no one there to keep him from his thoughts. It seemed like hours sitting in the car. When he finally got home, Hikaru collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was exhausted for no reason and only wanted to sleep for days. No. He had to stay awake. Awake, away from the nightmares.

He pushed himself from the bed and went into the bathroom. When he walked in, he saw... _Kaoru? _His twin stared back at him, looking disheveled with dark bags under his golden eyes. He reached out... so did Kaoru.

"K-Kao?" Hikaru asked his brother, but the younger twin mouthed the same thing. Hikaru's hand went forward and touched the smooth glass. It was him, his reflection in the mirror.

"Kaoru..." a tear trickled down his cheek. He had been so relieved when he saw him... but now he felt thirty times worse. Kaoru wasn't there. _And he probably won't be... _Hikaru thought. His tears pooled into the sink below. He felt his hand punch his reflection and heard the shattering, but he couldn't feel it. Even as the blood dripped down his wrist. All he could think of was his brother.

* * *

Kaoru woke up to darkness. He couldn't see and he couldn't remember where he was. He flexed his sleeping hands, but noticed he couldn't move them well. They were bound, tied behind his back with rough, tight rope. He remembered what was happening. Kaoru attempted to pull his hands away from the rope but it was tied too tightly.

He heard a noise in the distance. It was the sound of metal scraping against something hard... rock? Panic struck the young boy. What was going to happen to him? He pulled at the ropes, burning his wrists in the process. The sound stopped and Kaoru heard footsteps getting closer and closer. No matter how hard he pulled, the ropes wouldn't loosen.

They scraped against his skin, tearing it open shallowly in some places. Still, the footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. Kaoru looked up and in what tiny bit of light that was there, he saw a dark figure... and a face, smiling down at him.

**Chap. END**

**I hope you liked :)  
Took me a little bit, but it's up!  
Review please! (That means YOU, Hika & Haru!)**

**Ja Ne!  
~Evanescent Time~**


End file.
